


Salvatore Peterson

by orphan_account



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doug is busy during his allotted time for Russell, so he hires his littlest brother, Salvatore, to cover for him.





	

“Russellll….”

“Hey D- wait a minute you don’t sound like Doug.”

“Don’t I?”

“No, you sound… different.”

“Different? How so?”

“Like- I don’t know, like not-Doug.”

“Descriptive.” The demon’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

There was silence as Russ tried and failed to come up with a witty response.

“Where’s Doug?” He asked finally.

“Doug’s busy, so I’m taking over for him right now!”

“You’re his replacement?”

“Yeah! Usually Nelson takes over Doug’s victims, but he’s busy too so now you have me!”

“And who are you- and who’s Nelson?”

“I’m Salvatore, and Nelson is our brother!”

“Can demons have brothers?”

“Well, we were brothers when we were human.”

“Demons used to be human?”

“Well duh, silly, if you spend enough time in Hell your soul will eventually be tormented enough and twisted enough to turn you into a demon!”

“Oh, good thing I’m not going to Hell, then.”

Salvatore didn’t respond.

“Uh, demonbuddy, you there?” Russ asked tentatively.

“My boy, you’re definitely going to Hell.”

“What, why would I go to Hell?”

“Because you made a deal with a demon, maybe?”

“But Doug said the only thing I needed to do was occasionally satisfy his demonic urges?”

“Yeah, but, the very act of making a deal marks your soul for Hell.”

“He didn’t say that was a part of it!”

“Dude, it’s like the first line on the contract.”

“I did my contract verbally.”

“Oh I see,” Salvatore paused. “You know it says gullible on the ceiling?”

“Huh?” Russ looked up at the ceiling. “No it doesn’t, you lying liar!”

“Mm, hm, I’m a demon, remember? I do that- also let’s go outside!”

Russell got up from the hotel room’s couch with a hearty sigh. “What are we doing now Salvatore?”

“Hm, I don’t know yet, but we are in France, so viva la revolution!”

“I always wanted to go to France.”

“See! We’re helping you, making good on your deal, now how does a French restaurant sound?”

“Delicious!”

“Right!” Salvatore agreed. “Now, do you have any money?”

“Well I don’t have French money!”

“Euros. France uses euros.” The demon sighed.

“Okay- I don’t have those either!” He threw his hands up in the air angrily.

“Oh well- just take out your gun and we’ll take this fancy restaurant by force.”

“Ok.” Russ responded placidly.

“Well, that was easy, come on Russ, do some murder!”

“Wait- _murder_?”

“Yes, murder. That’s what you do with guns.”

“Oh, I thought it was just... not murder.”

“Alright, Russell, do not-murder with your gun.”

Russ burst into the restaurant, whose name was in French and therefore unimportant, guns blazing. He was brutal, not a single person made it past him through any of the exits, and if Salvatore were to be honest, we was very impressed by the human. And, after the slaughter, they ate; carefully picking out pieces of food that were not covered in the ‘jelly’ of their victims.

If there was one thing that described Salvatore it would be gluttony. And, he made Russ gorge himself, thankfully Russell seemed to have an infinitely empty stomach, and they were halfway through the tables when a fire started in the kitchen. They took it as their cue to leave, and quickly took a piece of bread, stuffed it in Russ’ mouth and left the restaurant.

Russ skipped over a ‘sleeping’ man as he left through the back entrance and went back into the light of day. There were a lot of police there.

“Well, thanks for the buffet, Russ, I gotta do now- bye!” Salvatore said quickly.

“What? Demon?” Russ cried out, already knowing the demon was gone. “Salvatore!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
